We Set Fire in the Snow
by Hela's Hand
Summary: Battle of Hogwarts AU and one–shot. Draco fought his way to a reasonable spot after his parents were killed fifteen years ago, doing what he needed to survive in the Dark Lord's rank. As fate was wont to do, he finds himself captured by Potter's rebel group. Now he waits to be brought to their General.


**Author's Note **– I seriously need to stop coming up with ideas and finish what I started (still haven't read the fifth book for The Fall). Damn you brain!

**Warnings **– It's rated T, that should warn you enough (to those who've read my other stories, notice how I'm getting tired of writing warnings).

Views about America that people might get pissy at. Also, gay marriage is mentioned (giving a warning because if I don't, I'll get 'Now you made me uncomfortable' and 'Why didn't you warm me, my eyes burn!'). Neither is dissected like a frog in Biology class, don't worry.

Another warning, bad at grammar.

**Disclaimer** – Don't own anything you recognize.

*** ~ _"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere..." _– Gary Jules: _Mad World_ ~ ***

Draco could hear the light tapping of rat moving inside the walls. He looked at one of their holes and saw a pair of glooming eyes staring at him. He glanced down at the bulky contraption on his arm, his Mark trapped underneath. He could feel the wards and the low buzz of muggle electricity course through it.

_'Potter's been busy,'_ he thought as he put his weak head on the wall behind him.

Draco twitched when he heard the door screech open, "Come Malfoy." He looked up at the silhouette of the woman, the light from the hall shining bright behind her. "We don't want to keep the General waiting," she said when he didn't move.

He felt his arm twitch under his clothes before rising to his feet smoothly, despite his shaking limps.

He walked out and followed her down the hall, where the voices from the other prisoners could be heard loud and clear. He listened for the ones that were captured with him, but didn't hear them.

Draco blinked his eyes when they entered another hall, the muggle lights burning bright.

His eyes roamed around, looking through windows when he passed them, searching for signs of anything familiar.

_'Nothing.'_

"Here is Malfoy, General," the woman said when they entered the room, clicking her heels together.

Draco moved his eyes to the two people in the room, noticing the red hair of a Weasley and Potter's short stature right away.

His dark hair was slightly longer than the last time he saw him, tamer as it laid around his head. His skin had a healthy glow and his body seemed solid.

Gone was the gigantic frames that seemed to take up a third of his face, his green eyes seeming brighter because of it. _'Yet cracked,'_ he thought as Potter looked him over.

"You haven't eaten," Potter commented, his voice strong. "Go to your post," he told the woman.

The woman gave a short nod and turned on her heel. Her boots softly clicked on the tile floor.

Draco watched Potter walk up to him, then grabbed his arm. His grip was tight and warm.

"Harry – "

"I know, Percy." Potter made Draco stare at him, "if you even try to call your Lord, you will spend the rest of your life in the cells, stripped of your will."

Draco felt cold shivers travel down his back when he let go, moving his hand to his arm.

Potter ran a finger over the metal and it came apart, landing on the table. The air caressed his Mark, making it tingle.

He kept his right hand by his side as Potter took two fingers and put it below the Mark.

Potter started to whisper in a language he didn't know before moving his fingers up. He felt his mouth open and suck air into his chest as Potter's fingers became hotter, the Mark like ice.

Draco tried to stay on his feet as it burned even after Potter took his fingers away. He flickered his eyes up and saw dark, speckled mist follow Potter's fingers to a white stone. It moved inside the stone and disappeared.

He tried not to hiss as Potter's fingers moved back to his arm, traveling up slowly.

His vision blurred and he found himself staring up at Potter's concern face. His green eyes stared for a moment before moving away. He felt his fingers again. His vision flickered.

The darkness disappeared as he heard Potter say in a muffled voice, "goodbye Percy."

Draco's eyes moved to the stone Weasley was holding. It seemed to glow.

He moved his eyes as the door closed, looking at Potter.

He was pouring a glass of water, a few melting ice falling inside. He put it in front of Draco and sat in a chair. He realized he was sitting in a chair as well.

He watched Potter drink, his mind slightly muddled. Potter looked at him after a while, "why aren't you drinking? I didn't put serum in your water, if that's what you're worried about. I wouldn't waste my time with the pretense."

Draco saw that he wasn't lying and drunk the water slowly, his throat almost screamed in joy.

He put the empty glass down, noticing his left arm. It was bare. He started to bring his hand to touch it, but stopped himself. Draco swallowed, "why haven't you killed me like the others?"

"Getting to the point? I thought you would've subtly tried to take the information from me?"

"You said you didn't like to waste time."

Potter gave him a small smile, it was familiar yet foreign.

The smile faded, "you remember the Battle?" he asked. Draco gave a short nod. "I don't know if your lord told you, but your mother helped me. No doubt it cost her, if what the birds told me are true."

Draco blinked, "you talk to birds as well?"

Potter stared before giving a short laugh, "no. Just something my men started up, calling my spies birds because of the Order." Draco felt himself start to smile at his carefree laugh before stopping himself. Potter reached over and moved a plate of sandwiches in between them. "I hope these don't shrivel your rich tongue," he said while taking one.

He felt his lip twitch before taking one. He gave it a soft sniff, "...how did my mother help you, exactly?"

"Your lord didn't tell you? She told him I was dead."

Draco blinked slowly before taking a bite. He chewed and swallowed the ashes, "what are you going to do with me? Hold me for ransom?"

"Why should I? The men that's been captured killed themselves to protect our secrets, and we are already staging a coup. You could consider it our 'Pas–de–Calais'."

He stared, "you've grown a lot, Potter."

His green eyes glanced at him, "war does that. It is strange though, not one name call, not a single curse. We're just sitting here, having lunch and talking like adults, almost enjoying each other's company."

"Give it a few more minutes, Potter. We're bound to start cursing each other soon."

Potter stared before giving a natural smile that Draco felt himself return.

"I suppose I should tell you where you are," Potter said after a moment of silence. Draco took another bite. "You're in America. In Maine, to be precise."

He swallowed, "I thought the Americans were neutral?"

Potter glanced to the left, his eyes somewhat glazed over, "your lord did a couple of things wrong. The first was messing with their closest ally, then stripping people's freedom and killing them. It wasn't hard to sway the American powers to our cause, though the only price was to tell the muggles of our magic."

"You told the muggles?"

"Yes, and your lord's 'Iron Wall' helped us keep the news from leaking into Britain. Remind me to thank him later."

"...The rest of the world knows."

Potter took a sip of water, "they thought it was a joke, at first, even with all the videos swimming through the web.

The muggles warmed up to us well enough, after their leaders told them it was true, though there were some who wanted us dead, even after we told our story.

How we feared that we would be used and pushed to limits that would destroy us. How we couldn't cure their AIDS or Cancer, that all we could do is help in the research...

The Americans accepted us after only a year, it took about five before we had most of the world's support against the Dark Lord...Strange how the American's accepted us with open arms the fastest, yet still won't let their gay men and women marry.

Strange people, aren't they? Talking of peace yet willing to kill, whether it be for pride, glory, or to protect the weak." Potter looked to the side, "but that can be said for both of the worlds, can't it?"

Potter stared at nothing before reaching over and picking up the pitcher, "it's a good thing we told them during a war that affects both of us, otherwise...Your lord might have most of the support of our world, but I have most of the muggles support."

Draco watched him motion to his unmarked arm with his free hand, "if he's smart, he'll agree to our terms. However, something tells me that he's stripped his soul again, and his mind is more strained because of it. He probably won't see reason...If that's true, and the two titans collide, what would become of this Earth afterward?"

He watched him fill his glass, then his own. Draco looked up, "what are the terms?"

Potter smiled, "reasonable, but not so much so that he and his men aren't punished for their crimes."

Draco waited to see if he would elaborate.

As the silence stretched, he asked, "what now?"

"Full? Well, you can come with me to Washington, or stay here. Either will have better sleeping conditions, of course."

"I have a choice?" he said dryly.

Potter smiled, "of course you have a choice."

Draco saw a foreign gleam in his green eyes. He hesitated before asking "what are my choices, Potter? Don't tell me it's the rooms I'll be living in."

He saw a flicker of Potter's true eyes as he gave a natural short smile, "I forget I'm dealing with an A class liar. It's simple, your freedom or your free will. If I'm going to protect you from your lord I can't have you running about like a headless chicken."

"Why...my mother."

Potter nodded, "I try to pay back those I owe a debt to."

Draco looked down, feeling his deviance grow inside.

His will to survive took over and he looked at Potter, "portkey?"

Potter stood up, "of course." He dug in his coat and pulled out a silver ring, "when you're ready."

Draco put the glass down and stood. He took a deep breath and place a finger on the ring, curling a bit of the digit inside.

Potter did the same, "sword."

Draco tried to ignore Potter's warm skin against his own as he felt the tug.

*** ~ _"So, I lost my head a while ago...But you've, seem to have done no better."_ – Fever Ray: _I'm Not_ _Done_ ~ ***

I had two chocolate Easter bunnies and three cans of root beer as I typed this, YEAH! *coughs*

**Facts** – Pas–de–Calais is a region that Germany thought we were going to attack from in WWII, but instead we attacked from Normandy (Changed this piece of info because I put beach by accident. I blame my teacher for saying 'Normandy beaches' so much that the word just stuck to both places. Sorry for those who read this with wrong info – 4/2/13)

Got the title from Fever Ray's _I'm not Done_.

**To Readers** – Feel free to take this and elaborate! Whether to a full on war story (prequel or further inland) or...pairings, I guess.

**Backup info** – I didn't know how to put this in without disturbing the flow but Ron and Hermione are dead. They were killed during the fighting, and Harry found out after Voldemort retreated.

I'm not sure if readers caught on, with the way I had Harry act. PM if you want this, or give me credit, or something...my sugar rush has depleted...about to...


End file.
